Delphox Only
by AnarchicSerenity
Summary: asdfghjkl;
Hey, all! RollingSerenity here, new and ready to write! I just made this profile shortly before posting this, and this is my very first NSFW story. I hope it's to your liking; I'm decently proud of it. I always love reviews and criticisms!

 **Warning** : The following fanfiction is rate M for a reason. Reader discretion is advised. If you aren't looking forward to hot, moderately kinky M/M human/Delphox sex, then don't read any further. Simple as that. If you are, drop your pants, grab your lotion, and go crazy! (Also, recurring references to competitive Melee because I'm trash like that. And there's a teensy one to Bakugan. Go figure.)

Delphox Only

"I don't care what you have to say; Fox is just better and that's final!" the lounging, young brunette said firmly into the receiver of his smartphone. His somewhat deep voice sounded forceful, but it echoed with a subtle undertone of friendly jest. "Better edgeguarding, better kill options, easier to recov- … Neutral is even if not in Fox's favor at top level play. … Pillaring is-! Y'know what? No. I'm done with this right now; you're being ridiculous. Besides, Java needs me. Call me back when you actually have some sense."

He hit the button on the screen of his phone to hang up the call. Huffing, the boy swung his legs down to the ground and stood, glancing to the side at the reading Delphox whom he had just used as a scapegoat. The boy ran his fingers through his umber locks, which were of a moderate length, and huffed.

"Welp… Gonna be a few years till I hear back from him."

Java, the Delphox, snickered quietly, his gaze on his novel having remained intact. It wasn't until his owner plopped down next to him that the Fire Type raised his eyes to meet the brunette's.

" _Well, Master, I suppose some people just can't admit to fact,_ "Java's telepathic voice rang out in his trainer's mind.

"You're tellin' me. I swear, your Link is better than anybody he can play," the boy replied with a grin. "And stop calling me that. I'm not your _'Master'_ ; I'm your _friend_."

" _As you wish,_ Mickey." Now it was Java's turn to grin. He knew how much Michael loathed his childhood nickname. The gaze of the aforementioned human snapped immediately to his Pokemon. Had anyone unfamiliar with their interactions been present, they could easily have mistaken the look in Michael's eye for anger. That certain glimmer, however, wasn't disdain, but rather a certain knowing.

" _What_ did you just call me, _mutt_?"

" _My, my, there's no need to spit such gross slurs._ " Java couldn't stop a grin from breaking across his muzzle. " _I merely did as you instructed of me._ "

With a silent warning only known to the Delphox, Michael suddenly pounced on him, pretending to pummel him with all his might.

"I'll show you for disrespecting me!"

First a right hook, then an uppercut - faux boxing moves Michael didn't even know he knew flew out at the Delphox, who quickly kicked his owner off of him. The boy landed with a thud, barely off center around the middle of the room. As soon as he was down, he hopped back on his feet, only to find the distinct feminine frame of a certain Delphox missing in action. Said frame wrapped around the brunette's out of the blue, sending them both tumbling across the clear, carpeted floor ahead. In a surprising feat of strength, the mere sixteen-year-old overpowered his clearly stronger counterpart. He knew, however, that Java wasn't giving it nearly his best effort. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Michael tauntingly licked the damp nose of the Fire Type.

" _Ew, sick!_ " Java feigned disgust, but he knew where these actions always led.

After all, the pair had an odd taste in foreplay.

With seemingly no warning, Michael's lips closed the small gap separating them from those of the Delphox. They exchanged only passion - no words, no noise. At least, not for the first few seconds. Java whimpered softly upon feeling a hand stroking the fur on his belly, while a tent of decent size swelled in the cargo shorts of the boy. Java needed no more coaxing than a grind or two and a few dangerously close belly rubs for his member to begin poking out from his fur robe. While Java was by no means small, whether in terms of height or endowment, it didn't take much for him to be exposed - Michael's parents, who were currently attending a business trip together, for some reason let him keep the Delphox's coat cut tightly enough such that he could show off his physique that would make both males and females fall head over heels.

As their kissing picked up, tongues one-vee-one-ing, so too did their daring. Michael's right hand freely ventured down to grope the hot, throbbing rod still growing between the Delphox's legs. Java, on the other hand, began rubbing his right paw on Michael's toned abdomen.

 _This won't do for much longer_ , Java thought. _He'll need to get out of those ASAP._

Showing off the synergy that won them Apex, the boy broke the kiss only momentarily to shed his clothing, starting with his shirt.

" _Really?_ " Java questioned, panting lightly. " _H-Here? I mean, we've done it in some pretty kinky places, but with all the windows-_ " Michael pressed a finger to the Delphox's luscious lips, though he knew that wouldn't actually make Java stop communicating with him. He smirked.

"We can go back to the bed, if you'd like. It _is_ getting a bit late, after all." The sun cast long shadows through the large windows scattered about the room. Java nodded enthusiastically, slipping out from under Michael. After taking one final look at the boy's torso - probably the second hottest thing about him, or so the Delphox thought - he literally turned tail to head down the hallway toward the bedroom. Java smirked devilishly, however; he had something planned.

Feeling Michael's eyes on him, Java lifted the back of his robe until the bottom sat comfortably atop the base of his tail, which he then hiked up…

… revealing to the boy the pink panties he so insisted that the agreeable Delphox always wear. Michael felt like he was going to burst, and the feeling grew even more when Java, with one final glance back to flash his best "come hither" smirk, began to strut away, swaying his hips back and forth and stretching his arms above his head to further accentuate his effeminate curves.

 _What a nice piece of ass…_ Michael thought. _Shame he won't be able to use it for the next couple days._

" _Oh, but that's just how I like it._ "

 ** _[Time skip, since this damn site won't let me insert asterisks or anything-]_**

Upon reaching their shared bedroom, Java greeted Michael with a full view. There the Delphox lie, in a class "French girl" pose, his entire robe raised to reveal the panties to the world. The front was pushed down to let the five-and-three-quarter inch meat breathe, while the rest clung tightly to his curved hips. Java's left paw held up his head, while his right paw slowly and methodically catered to the rod with which Michael's eyes were so fixated.

" _We never did celebrate for that win at Summit a couple weeks back. Whaddya say we make up for lost time, huh?_ " Even through telepathy, Java's smooth voice overflowed with seduction and desire. Michael's pants fell to the floor, his boxers soon following, and within the blink of an eye he had joined the Delphox on their bed.

Michael closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; he could never get enough of that wonderful scent. With zero hesitation, he grasped the pulsing flesh in front of him, causing Java to tense up with ecstatic expectation.

But Michael wouldn't be content with getting to the good stuff so quickly.

The brunette adamantly began to stroke the shaft, making sure it felt firm in his hand. Through all the lust and hormonal teenagerdom, Michael really was enthralled with being so close to Java. He loved the Delphox to death, and being able to feel his heat and life radiate so clearly meant a lot to the boy. However, the lust and hormonal teenagerdom was there, so he cast the sentiment aside for the time being. Now, he meant business.

Java whimpered needily at the slow pace at which his master went. Every stroke, made deliberately slowly so as to draw arousal from teasing the Delphox. From that aspect, at least, it was working. Java's eyes had shut tightly and he was nibbling his bottom lip cutely, attempting to speed things up by making tiny thrusts into Michael's hand. But every time he did that, the pressure let up, and he was left hanging.

" _Master, c-come oooonnnnnn-_ " Java whined.

"You want it so bad?" Michael looked up to see his Delphox nodding furiously, a crimson hue having broken out beneath the fur of his muzzle.

"Beg."

Java growled softly, which was quickly replaced by a long whimper when Michael squeezed his swelling knot.

" _Master,_ " Java whined mentally with boner-busting need, " _p-pleeeeease~_ "

"Deeeeeelll~"

The boy almost came on the spot. Damn mutt knew he was a sucker for tones like that… Nothing about it was fake, though; Java's tone was sincere. He desperately needed release, and he knew Michael was more than happy to oblige. Without another word, he trailed his tongue up from still swelling knot to tip, then taking the arrow-like head into his mouth.

Java took a sharp breath and let out a long groan. How he had longed for this feeling again for so many days. Unfortunately, Michael's parents had gotten suspicious of the inordinate amount of time they had been spending together, so the well-meaning yet nosy duo kept a close eye on him and Java. Nevertheless, they were away now, so none of that mattered. The only thing occupying the Delphox's mind was the immaculate warmth going lower and lower on his throbbing shaft. He began to thrust lightly into Michael's mouth as the brunette slowly began speeding up his ministrations.

Admittedly, Michael had done this so many times that he was an expert in pushing all the right buttons on Java. He knew exactly what the Delphox liked, and what he loved. They had been at this for almost two years, after all - ever since Java was a Braixen.

The boy swirled his tongue around the head and tip every so often, though most of the time he kept it pressed on the underside of the canine shaft. The eroticism of the whole act made Michael's loins ache. Giving head vied for the top spot on his list of things he loved to do to dog Pokemon. Feeling how the meat throbbed in his mouth, feeling the intense heat resonating from it, hearing the huffs and moans of the one he was sucking off - it all mingled in his mind to create a cornucopia of arousal. As he took all but the knot, Michael felt the tip occasionally poke the back of his mouth. Then he felt Java's thighs and legs begin to quiver, and he grinned inwardly.

" _M-Master…_ " Java telepathically uttered over his whines and raspy moans, " _I'm almost there…_ " He had been with a few males before Michael - even a female - but none of them could do to Java close to what his master could accomplish. Maybe he owed it to being human, or maybe to how long they had known each other, but Michael maintained skill and knowledge that far exceeded those of any of the Delphox's previous lovers. That skill and that knowledge revealed itself in full as Java started to clumsily hump into Michael's mouth. He was so close that he didn't care what happened anymore; he had shut out all but his own highly erotic moans and the incredibly feeling quelling the flames in his loins. He made one final thrust, but that wasn't what sent him over the edge. Michael put one hand around his knot and three fingers of the other around the part right behind it and squeezed tightly. The Delphox audibly moaned his own name loudly while telepathically repeating his Master's.

Rope after rope of the surprisingly hot seed jettisoned into Michael's awaiting mouth. His grip remained firm and his pace quick, as he was determined to ride out this climax. However, he quickly lost both the will and the endurance, instead happily opting to pull off and pump the rest onto his face. The boy adored facials. The sensations he felt from the slick, viscous substance; the warmth it gave off, how it was around the same temperature of a hot shower - he could never get over the feeling.

Java, his back muscles having contracted and tensed upon his release, now lay back against the fabric of the bed, cool to contrast with his soaring body temperature. His previously tight grip on the bedsheets loosened substantially. He propped his head up on the pillow higher up and looked down at Michael through one open eye. Out of his openly smirking muzzle hung his tongue as he panted.

" _It's been some time, but… you still got it._ "

"Really? Gee, I couldn't tell," the brunette chided with playful sarcasm, brushing some of his partially matted auburn locks out of his eyes. Java always loved that hair and the way his Master would handle it…

The Delphox found himself hastily yanked out of his derailing train of thought as he felt a wonderfully gentle pressure on his furry sac. Within seconds, Michael rose to eye level, still managing down below.

"The little guys seemed worn out, so I thought the could do with a bit of a massage…"

" _I don't know who you're calling - nnh - l-little…_ "

Java wrapped his arms around Michael's shoulders as their eyes locked. Horny fucking was fun and all, but sometimes they just preferred the more tender things. The idea of horny fucking kept resurfacing in both of their minds, however, as each felt the others shaft rubbing against him. Rather enthusiastically, the Delphox snaked his right paw down and ensconced a chunk of each of their lengths in it. Michael began to hump lightly, still massaging and fondling Java. The occasional squish joined the infrequent huff or mewl that sounded, the latter being made only by the Fire Type. The mix of saliva and cum that coated Java's shaft eliminated any and all friction, making their frotting slick and intense.

After a few moments of this closeness, aided by a brief make-out session, Michael sat back to view Java on his back, legs folded and spread far apart. His gaze immediately fell to the one thing between him and an even more pleasant view: the panties. As much as seeing them highlight Java's slim figure enthralled the boy, he reluctantly pulled them down, taking time to knead his Pokemon's inner thighs while doing so.

"I honestly don't get why someone else hasn't swept you out of here already."

" _Maybe that's because I smell too much like you_ _ **all over**_?"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

" _Enjoy what? The ethereal feeling of you reaming me against the shower wall? Pssh, don't kid yourself; why would I like that_?"

As their quips flew to and fro, Java's slender legs took their place seated around just above Michael's hips. The fox's arms regained their sensual position around the boy's shoulders. As their heights measured around the same, they fit perfectly with one another. Again their gazes met, seductive flames of lust and affection dancing in each of their eyes. Michel had already lined up and move his head down, as if about to lock lips with the Delphox. In a turn of events that pleasantly surprised his lover, the boy instead began heatedly suckling at Java's neck, drawing a smooth moan.

" _God, you r-eally know how to push my buttons… Nnnnh, yeah…_ " Java's eyes scrunched shut when he felt the all-too-familiar sensation of Michael's first few inches entering him. Involuntarily, his passage clenched and gripped tightly on the modestly lubed length. He felt the human push deeper and deeper until he was hilted.

Michael's head had already been swimming in hormones, which was only made worse by the sheer majesty he felt contract around him. Michael had fooled around a couple times in his past, but never had he experienced someone like Java. They fit like puzzle pieces that had been manufactured together. In the primordial haze that surrounded and submerged his mind during his past experiences, Michael had never felt such strong feelings for a partner.

Gingerly he pulled out. Every millimeter of him was sensitive, being tugged at and milked by the Delphox's passage. He noted for a moment just how tight it still was, despite their innumerable nights together. Once only the head still sat wrapped in luscious heat, Michael pushed back in, only this time with a considerable amount of force. This time, when their hips met, an audible albeit muffled _thump_ echoed.

Java moaned lasciviously. His lips remained open just long enough for Michael to take advantage, tamping them with his own. He kicked it into overdrive.

" _Arceus, yes!_ " rung in the boy's mind as he operated off of a sudden burst in energy. He felt revitalized, full of steam, as if he could go all night and then some. As their sloppy kiss increased in passion, the boy's thrusts increased in speed and force. What umber hair that had not matted against his forehead from sweat had begun to gyrate back and forth in time with each strong hump.

 _Fuck, I don't know how much longer I can last…_ Java thought as he let out yet another muffled and telepathic moan. _He's hitting the spot practically every time…_ His shaft twitched, jumped, and occasionally spurted with each pound Michael made. Every hump transmitted force that caused the bed to creak, Java's body to quake, and his mind to flash white messages of pain. They overwhelmed him like a power surge to a decrepit computer. Bliss coursed through his veins, growing steadily in tandem with a pressure in his loins. But he wasn't alone.

Michael broke the kiss for air. He felt like he hadn't breathed in hours, but the staggering amount of pleasure he had been experiencing had shoved aside any concept of mortality. When together, they both felt weightless and ethereal.

"Mm, w-won't be long now… God, so good…" Salacious groans and huffs escaped each of their lips and cavorted sensually in the air around them. Their voices harmonized in a song of passionate proportions. Michael tilted his head up as his umber locks cascaded down onto his shoulders and the back of his neck. With eyes sealed tightly, the boy panted and heaved, feeling his inevitable climax brimming.

"Java… Can't h-hold it… I'm gonna cum…"

" _You're tellin' me!_ "

Their lips met one final time as they clung to one another for dear life. Chest to chest, they rode out every millisecond of their orgasms. They drowned in raw euphoria. Shot after warm shot of thick seed coated the inside of Java's passage as Michael hilted himself. His body spasmed and he recited his Delphox's name countless times.

Java's body quaked. Upon feeling that final ram coupled with the blissful sensation of being filled, the Fire Type howled. His own thin cum began to catch himself and his master on their chests. He had thought that would be it, but he nearly exploded when he felt Michael's touch against the most sensitive spot on his body. Michael had taken the flesh on and behind Java's knot in a vice of his hand, and it nearly caused him to slip into unconsciousness. Mouth open wide, Java let out small moans almost every second with every shot, each even more euphoric than the last. He humped and thrusted feebly, aiming at nothing in particular; he merely wanted these sensations to last forever.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. After each milked the other dry, Michael and Java fell limp onto the bed, gasping as if they had run a 10K race. The sun had hidden itself abaft the horizon, concurrently casting tall shadows and tinting the sky a deep amber. They could see all of this as they briefly glanced out the window. Then Michael's gaze fell back to Java. Their eyes met, soon followed by their lips for one final kiss. This one wasn't lusty. It didn't overflow with hormones, desire, and saliva. Rather, it brimmed with a tender affection, a mutual respect - love.

They broke apart and held one another for a few moments before drifting into a sleep of total serenity.

 ** _[Time skip, since this damn site won't let me insert asterisks or anything-]_**

"And this is exactly where we see this fabled synergy. It's as if they- oh, oh! Oh, my gosh!"  
"And just as we were speaking, Armada's stock is suddenly just gone! It's all up to Leffen now."

"Heh, Leffen versus the world. Let's see if he can use that last stock to take out The Elementals. They're both pretty high and on their final stocks, and Leffen's still hanging chill at 17, so it's definitely doable."

"You're right there. It's honestly amazing, though, how they got this far with a Roy, and played by a Pokemon no less."

Gasps and cheers of the audience rang in their ears. The look of a rival defeated. The sound of dozens of inputs each minute. Dripping sweat. Racing hearts. Fishing. Shines. Then, the grab.

"There it is! Just what they needed! Leffen and Armada could be looking at the tournament right here!"

"And there's the up-throw. Up-tilt, grab! Hey! Ho! H- wait a minute. Wait a-"

"What's Pyrus doing? The Roy, he's- no. No. _No!_ "

"This is it! Leffen can't get out of the chainthrow; he's given up! My God, this is legendary!"

"He's still charging it! They're about to- F-throw! Flare Bl- _DESTRUCTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_ "

"If all of you can even hear us over the crowd, they've actually done it! The Elementals have taken EVO!"


End file.
